Notre Dame de glace
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Décembre 2017. En vérité, Riku ne s'était jamais connu de véritable passion pour les monuments. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, qui le faisait se tenir en ce matin d'hiver devant la grande cathédrale.(December crackship 2017)


**NOTE IMPORTANTE : A mon grand regret j'ai dû abandonner le recueil J-25 dont faisait partie ce texte, hélas autant par manque de motivation que par manque de temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, je conserve vos reviews précieusement.**

 **Les OS déjà postés seront difractés individuellement pour que vous puissiez les lire quand même. Merci, pleins de bisous à tous. Ya.**

 _Note :_ Merci à toi, ma Milou, pour ta review et tes nombreux MPs. Ca fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Et en plus cette fois, je suis dans les clous. Bisous. Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney !**

* * *

 **J-22. Notre Dame de Glace**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Riku voyait Paris sous l'emprise du givre et pourtant, comme chaque année à l'approche d'hiver, il songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

La grande cathédrale scintillait devant ses yeux comme un diamant, cristallisée dans un cocon de mille feux, éclatante, frigorifiée, belle et fière malgré la kyrielle de perles de glace qui paraissaient dégouter de chacune de ses gargouilles de pierre.

Immense, inébranlable, elle imposait à chaque fois dans son cœur le plus profond respect, sans qu'il ne puisse lui-même s'expliquer pourquoi. Etait-ce ces gueules monstrueuses et protectrices, aux mâchoires démoniaques et solides, qui le rappelaient malgré lui à quelques sombres pensées gothiques ? Ou bien était-ce le son figé et mat des cloches qui tintaient à l'aurore, toussant gravement à cause du froid ? Ou peut-être était-ce encore la sensation rêche et glacée, presque râpeuse, qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il effleurait la pierre écrue des piliers du bout des doigts ?

Si elle avait été humaine, l'argenté se dit que Notre Dame de Paris aurait sans doute frissonné sous son contact bien plus encore que sous la morsure du gel, en dépit du fait qu'il soit à deux doigts de se changer en statue de sel à force de promener son regard bleu de bas en haut de l'édifice, puis de haut en bas, puis en haut à nouveau, comme s'il y devinait la profondeur d'un tableau, et cela sans s'interrompre depuis plusieurs heures.

En vérité, Riku ne s'était jamais connu de véritable passion pour les monuments. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ d'autre, qui le faisait se tenir là courageusement malgré la brûlure de la bise matinale sur son visage, malgré le souffle glacé qui perçait sournoisement l'étoffe de ses vêtements.

Ce quelqu'un, ce quelque chose, était une gitane du nom d'Esmeralda.

Il l'avait rencontrée par hasard en errant à travers le plus grand marché de Noël de la ville, dansant pieds nus sur le miroir lisse d'une flaque de glace, mendiant de tant à autre une poignée de pièces aux enfants de passage devant les portes de la superbe bâtisse.

Pour être honnête, « mendier » était loin d'être le terme qu'aurait utilisé Riku en la regardant tournoyer pour la première fois : la jeune bohémienne ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir besoin d'argent. Il s'échappait d'elle une telle rage de vivre, toute en souplesse et en légèreté, qu'elle donnait plutôt l'impression de s'octroyer tout l'espace disponible autour d'elle, comme si le sol glacé sous la plante de ses pieds, l'air, et même les rires chaleureux des enfants applaudissant en cercle près d'elle, admiratifs, lui appartenaient.

Riku n'avait pas osé s'approcher au début, les mains dans les poches, se contentant de lui jeter quelques regards furtifs au milieu de la foule par curiosité, fasciné par l'aisance qu'elle avait à faire un si grand pied de nez aux congères, aux règles et au froid. Si lui s'était d'emblée emmitouflé dans une doudoune d'hiver ce n'était pas le cas de la gitane, qui, consumée par le feu sacré de sa liberté, paraissait être insensible aux basses températures. De là où il était, c'était à dire exactement à la même place qu'aujourd'hui, l'argenté avait ainsi pu observer sa silhouette se mouvoir en cadence, ses épaules à la peau d'une couleur brun-olive rouler habilement sous sa robe tandis qu'elle réenfilait son manteau avec une révérence, récoltant les derniers centimes offerts avec un sourire resplendissant.

Le spectacle était terminé.

Dépité, Riku employa dès lors son temps à venir la voir chaque matin un petit peu plus tôt, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Après tout, prendre le train une heure en avance le temps d'une escale avant le boulot, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ?

Il avait attrapé le train de 6h30 ? Tant pis, il passerait s'acheter un chocolat chaud sur le chemin.

Le jeune homme se sentait quelques fois un peu bête de réagir comme ça, à se donner sans cesse des excuses, n'étant d'ordinaire pas du genre à s'emmouracher aussi facilement. Il soupira. La jeune femme devait avoir un nombre incalculable de prétendants, belle et lumineuse comme elle était. Il était juste l'énième abruti à tomber sous son charme, et savoir qu'il ne serait pas le dernier lui donnait parfois l'envie irrésistible de faire demi-tour pour repartir à quai.

Néanmoins il revenait toujours sur ses pas, n'arrivant plus à se sortir son sourire de la tête. Foutu pour foutu, autant faire le trajet pour la regarder s'installer, il pourrait toujours faire mine d'admirer la cathédrale sur laquelle le soleil venait déposer ses ombres roses pour faire briller le givre, à la lueur blanche du petit matin.

Les doigts engourdis, Riku se réchauffa les mains sur une tasse de café qu'il avait empruntée sur les étals du marché avant de tourner la tête vers l'endroit habituel, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne l'y ai réellement invité.

Il avait appris le nom de la danseuse par un des capitaines de police de la garde patrouillant dans les environs, le capitaine Phoebus ne se privant pas, lui non plus, de détailler le spectacle merveilleux qu'elle offrait. Quelque peu jaloux, Riku l'avait remercié d'une voix morne, même s'il devait avouer que connaitre son nom l'avait rapidement fait rêver. Esmeralda. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les deux émeraudes qui paraient le visage de la demoiselle, rehaussant le contraste de son épaisse chevelure noire, de sa peau mate et de ses lèvres vermeilles.

Elle avait quelque chose de brûlant dans le regard, dans ses gestes, loin des manières qu'on pouvait accorder aux autres Parisiennes graciles qui trainaient dans le coin. La paume forte, elle frappait avec ardeur le tambourin qu'elle tenait à la main, comme égarée dans une sorte de transe passionnée et, tandis qu'elle amorçait toujours la même pirouette sous l'attention de sa foule de spectateurs enflammés, Riku pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever dans un large gonflement de cœur, son corps se plier à l'assaut des forces de la gravité, ses pieds quitter le sol juste le temps d'un instant, caressant l'espoir d'un éphémère envol.

Esmeralda était insaisissable, Esmeralda lui faisait l'effet d'un aimant et d'une douche tiède combinés. Elle était l'essence même de tout ce qui pouvait faire d'elle une gitane et le jeune homme avait eu beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, voilà bien plus d'un mois qu'il était pris dans ses filets.

Là voilà d'ailleurs qui arrivait pour déposer ses affaires, nouant dans sa crinière sauvage un ruban de satin, repoussant de l'autre main la créole pendant à son oreille droite, qui semblait la gêner. Riku respira les dernières senteurs de bois et d'épices qu'exhalait le marché puis, confiant son café à un des petits curieux qui passaient par là, s'avança prudemment en direction de la place.

Enfin, alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, cherchant à se faire une place pour assister au journalier spectacle, l'argenté senti un regard peser sur sa nuque. Il tressaillit. Pivota nonchalamment la tête.

Esmeralda le regardait.

Une dense buée s'échappait de sa bouche et il aurait aimé ne pas se sentir aussi seul devant elle, à ce moment précis. Mieux, il aurait voulu avoir la faculté de disparaitre.

Cherchant tant bien que mal une échappatoire, le jeune homme opta pour la seule solution qu'il avait sous la main, dissimulant tant bien que mal son visage sous son fin rideau de cheveux blancs. Il se savait ridicule, mais cette réaction confuse était plus forte que lui. Il pensa un instant que si ses amis l'avaient vu à se cacher comme ça, il aurait bien ri.

La gitane, de son côté, se fendit d'un minuscule sourire avant de reprendre l'arrangement de ses instruments. Riku, pensant être sorti d'affaire, en profita pour s'éclipser sans plus tarder, quittant à regret la place pour le couloir d'une ruelle plus sombre, où il pourrait se laisser aller.

Une fois seul, il frictionna ses bras par habitude avant de se rendre compte qu'il mourrait de chaud, et qu'il était pratiquement essoufflé. La « maladie d'amour », hein ? L'imbécile qui avait inventé le concept devait tenir une fièvre du tonnerre, ou alors être sacrément énamouré. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Riku se passa une main sur la nuque. Son cœur pulsait douloureusement à ses tempes, et il sentait toujours la brûlure suave du regard d'Esmeralda s'étirer doucement sur sa peau.

Après ça, il n'oserait plus jamais se pointer là-bas en avance.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'argenté chemina un moment, ne regardant pas où il allait, suivant simplement le ballotement tranquille des pavés sous ses pieds quand soudain, il buta dans quelque chose qui le força à relever la tête, l'arrachant à ses rêveries de promeneur agacé.

« ─ Excusez moi, commença-t-il, je…

─ Pas de problèmes, répondit une voix aux accents amusés.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en réalisant de qui il s'agissait. Esmeralda, quant à elle, dissimulait vainement un fou rire qui se voulait discret.

─ Tu as vraiment crû qu'après tout ce temps, je ne te remarquerai pas ? questionna-t-elle en haussant gentiment un de ses sourcils de jais.

Riku resta de glace, tout à coup figé dans un autre espace-temps avant de détourner la tête, marmonnant à voix basse, le visage cuisant.

─ Je, hum, Esmeralda, c'est ça ?

La bohémienne partie dans un grand éclat de rire face à sa réaction, ce qui donna à Riku l'envie subite de se frapper avec une pelle, puis, à supposer qu'il soit encore en état, de s'enterrer avec.

Il se sentait à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

─ Oh pardon, déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots de joie, ne te vexe pas. Esméralda, c'est ça. Tout le monde connait mon nom en ville. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Riku leva les yeux vers elle, pantois. La voir de près était suffisamment déstabilisant comme ça. Gravement, il tenta de ne pas se confondre en excuses, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il se serait giflé à perdre ses moyens comme ça.

─ Ouais, pas vraiment, non, je suis désolé de t'observer souvent comme ça. Enfin, non, c'est simplement que je passe par là pour aller à… et je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, il s'agit plus de, enfin, je te regardais danser, et…

La bohémienne le détaillait toujours, les poings sur les hanches, ravi de l'avoir coincé à l'aide de son passage secret. Depuis le temps qu'elle cherchait à lui parler sans pouvoir l'attraper ! Il était vraiment touchant, avec son nez rougi et ses airs de jeune homme perpétuellement froissé, comme noyé dans le doute.

Et puis, la façon qu'il avait de la contempler l'air de rien pendant tout le spectacle avait quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant. Plongeant son regard dans le sien avec un rien de facétie, la gitane l'observa se justifier encore un moment avant de finalement prendre son menton entre ses deux pouces, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire taire instantanément.

─ Je ne pensais pas avoir affaire à un bavard ! Tu avais l'air plutôt du genre silencieux, à détailler notre belle Dame et ses cloches au milieu des gens.

Riku se mordit les lèvres, gêné, avant de lui offrir un sourire désolé.

Esméralda se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, réduisant la distance entre eux pour s'approcher de lui.

─ Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me payer un café pour te faire pardonner ? proposa t-elle d'un ton charmant.

Riku, les lèvres sèches, acquiesça dans un élan de soulagement et de joie mêlées, retrouvant peu à peu un soupçon de confiance.

─ Ca me semble une excellente idée.

Main dans la main, il lui emboita ensuite le pas comme Orphée pour Eurydice, et ils filèrent ensemble jusqu'aux champs Élysées.


End file.
